


雨夜，三流旅館

by wi1dmoon



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 看完最終季還是想寫點什麼，就寫了。雖然我曾經說我應該不會寫他們（笑）但，就是寫了。短短的，或許也是一個心情的留駐吧。





	雨夜，三流旅館

他們之間的第一個吻發生在一個三流汽車旅館的房間，雨夜。非常老套、了無新意，或許就連浪漫愛情電影都不再運用這種橋段。

House愚蠢地在一個賽龜場把他們身上大部份現金押在一隻明顯因為只吃菜葉，每一步都軟弱無力的笨鳥龜上，「聽過龜兔賽跑的故事吧？一開始跑得慢的烏龜總是最後的贏家。」House如是說。

可惜牠的對手並不是半途偷懶的兔子。

「當我說，『你總是對的，House』，其實是表示『我總是錯的』，我不會再把錢交給你了。」

「當你說，『你總是對的，House』，唯一能夠證明的就只有『我總是對的』，嘿，我可沒有把錢全押下去，我至少留了今晚的旅館錢！」

「對，這就是我們現在待的地方，發霉的床墊、漏水的浴室，連馬桶都不通！精典的環境毒素大集合，你的確記得我是個病人對吧？」

「是啊，病人，所以你快死了就是你最好的子彈了？有點新意好嗎?!」

「很抱歉我不能用我明天就要死了當成核彈轟炸，我非常、非常抱歉！」

House在那一瞬間扭曲了臉孔，沉默在他倆之間重重摔落，悄無聲息。

滴  
答  
滴  
答  
滴……  
──答

House一把抄起房裡的電話，「操他的能不能派個人修理那個該死的馬桶！」他安靜了幾秒，咒罵了幾句，跛著腿甩門離開，連拐杖都沒彎身去拿。

那幾乎、幾乎是他們開始旅程之後的日常。正確來說，是他們認識這麼多年來的日常。

Wilson不記得數十年來這樣幼稚又愚蠢的爭吵發生過多少次，更不記得那些無法計數也想不清細節的爭吵最終如何收場，通常很糟，有時異常好笑，但好像從來，從來沒像這次這麼令人難以忍受。  
憤怒消散地很快，留存的苦悶卻微弱又持久，Wilson不想踏進散發臭氣的浴室，和衣在床鋪一端躺下，在睡著之前最後的念頭是他這次絕不留一半床鋪給House，絕不。

 

Wilson覺得自己沒有真的睡著，也可能他只是沒有真的醒來。

有細微的水聲、壓得低低的咒罵，和一些像是敲擊或工具碰撞的聲音，他不想費心分辨。然後是謹慎靠到床邊的腳步聲，落在額頭上的手指帶著冰冷的水氣，指尖移到頸間，精準落在動脈上，「還沒被你氣死，」Wilson忍不住嘀咕。

「早知道了。」

他的聲音是一種帶著傲慢的模糊，Wilson有點想不起自己之前為什麼那麼生氣。他聽著House慢吞吞移到另一側，重量和體溫吃力地在背後的床墊上壓陷，Wilson沒有翻身，只是扭頭看向身後的摯友，俗豔的霓虹燈光透過拉不攏的破爛窗簾，間斷點亮他只在笑起來時才能略顯柔和的眼角，室內全暗，他的嘴唇碰上他的，乾燥、溫暖，短鬚擦過上唇的觸感幾乎令人驚奇；暗紅燈光又一次點亮House的眼睛，震驚和迷惑揉混成一團，看起來竟像是不知所措。

Wilson在黑暗又一次閃進時後退，「我做了什麼？」他說，聲音很輕，比起疑問更多的是困惑。

「你吻我，」House回答，平穩陳述的語氣全不同於他眼中閃現的動搖，他停了幾秒，「你需要個妓女還是……？」

「去死，House。」

那個男人在光影交錯之間笑了出來，彎起的唇線在黑暗中明晰可辨，他的嘴裡有和自己一樣的龍舌蘭味道。

_為什麼？  
為什麼是我？為什麼是現在？_

該被用來提問與回答的唇舌耽於交換軟糊的吻，如果忽視House怎麼吸吮他的舌頭，和他怎麼咬了House的嘴唇，這個吻尚能稱得上純潔。

「我修好了馬桶，」當他們終於各自往後拉開距離，House注視Wilson半瞇著的眼，而後這麼說。

Wilson突然完全想不起他們為什麼吵架、自己為什麼生氣，House總是傷人，他想，自己可能也和他相差不多。「這旅館爛死了。」

「完全同意。」

「晚安，House。」

「晚安，Wilson。……是因為我修了馬桶嗎？」

「晚安，House。」


End file.
